Forever and Always
by worrin11
Summary: "Ben.." "Tory, don't talk, just let me explain-" "I think you have explained enough!" And with that I walked away from the island, from my horrible school, my family, my friends... From him... Ben/Tory. Rated T for swearing and kissing later on.


**So this is my first fanfic, and I hope you all enjoy it. I recently finished the second book in the 'Virals' series, Seizure. So, I decided that I should make a fanfic about it. It takes place a few weeks after the end of the book. I hope you all enjoy it! :)**

**Tory**

**SNAP**

I sighed. Relishing the familiar feeling of my senses sharpening and dreading the dissy feeling that coursed through my body.

Opening my eyes, I quickly took in my surroundings.

My eyes traveled around the bunker. With discovering Anne Bonnie's treasure we had 'decked up' the bunker, as Hi called it. A flat screen TV covered the wall opposite from where I was sitting. Our 'sciency stuff' was packed in the corner on my far right. A popcorn machine (courtesy of Hi and Shelton) stood in the opposite corner, for once not being used.

The furniture had been changed too; plastic lawn chairs were exchanged with comfy, expensive, cushioned, recliners. The best part about it was the power. Full light, TV, microwave, you name it. Hauling the generator across the island unnoticed was a little tricky, but in my opinion, it was worth it.

Shelton and Hi looked back at me, un-easiness and discomfort easily spotted in their bright golden-colored eyes.

I sighed again. Of course they didn't trust me to do this. I had only saved their ass's ten times or more, why would they need to trust me?

My gaze landed on Ben. He sat in his usual seat under the window, eyes shut tight and fist clenched fiercely at his side. Ben had the worst time with Flaring. It just didn't come as naturally to him as it did to the rest of us.

I looked back at the boys hopefully, begging them to take this one.

"Sorry Tor, I don't feel like dog kibble now," Hi said nonchalantly.

"I would rather not get pumled to death either," Shelton looked at Ben with a bit more nervousness.

"I can still here you," Ben growled, his brow furrowed and his body stiffened.

"Remind me again why we have to go on another 'mission'"-Hi made air quotes with his fingers-"Like, most times, it's 'We have a mystery on our hands!' But now you want us to Flare, in public, for no reason whatsoever, except that you miss your boyfriend?"

As I tried to keep the blush from going to my cheeks, I looked at Ben again. He scowled, slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes. I smiled to see golden eyes staring back at me.

And of course, Hi had to ruin it.

"Oh, so talking about Tory's boyfriend helps, maybe we should do it more often," Hi smirked at my flushed cheeks. Ben stiffened.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I stated, exasperated from the teasing. "We are just going to ask Chance what he knows, he saw us Flare, we have to be careful."

I got up and started towards the door, turned around and said, "You coming?" The boys groaned, but followed me out the door. Occasionally I heard a mutter or a snicker from one of the boys, but I ignored it.

Even how much I hated it, my heart fluttered when I thought about Chance Claiborne. It had been only a few weeks since I had last seen him, more like messed with his mind.

I shook my head. No Tory, don't think about that, you had to do that to save your pack.

But was making him go back to the loony bin really necessary? I voice taunted me from the back of my mind.

My thoughts were interrupted by a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Ben's golden irises looking down at me with concern. I smiled half-heartedly at him. He, of course, didn't buy it.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, his face unreadable.

"Nothing," I started in the same tone, "Just thinking."

Ben looked like he didn't believe me, but he just shrugged and ran towards the boys that were ten feet in front of us.

I groaned inwardly. I hated lying, especially to Ben. But it would just blow over soon enough.

Boy, if I knew how wrong I was.


End file.
